He Was Always There
by miss. zip
Summary: She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and brought herself to look up at Zeke. He had always been there for her, through everything. Zekepay Oneshot. Bad at summaries, great inside! PLEASE R&R!


It was a really cold day in Alburquerque, New Mexico. It wasn't usual for it to be cold, most of the time the weather was hot, and often sticky, causing residents to watn to rip out their hair, and have the urge to swim. But no, today was actually quite cool. The wind had picked up early that morning, and never let down yet. It whistled as it traveled between houses, loud and frightening. The leaves on the trees shook, rustling about, dancing in the wind. The sky was dark, the sun, hidden behind thick clouds. All was silent, except for the wind.

Sharpay Evans stormed through the front doors of East High Secondary School. It was just after lunch, the bell was about to ring. She looked mad about something or other, but if you looked closely, very closey, you could see in her chocolate brown eyes she was upset. Not just mad, upset about something. Sad could even be used to describe it. No body really noticed, they were to busy trying to stay out of her way, not wanting to be her next victim.

But he noticed. He always noticed her, though the same couldn't be said for her noticing him. She never did. On ocassion, she'd tell him to get lost, to go away, stop annoying her, or something along those lines. He never gave up on her though, so he sure wouldn't now. Not when he could tell something was wrong. He followed after the petite blonde as she made her way down the hall, towards the Auditiorium.

No one was inside. Sharpay made her way to the stage, through the darkness, and walked up, sitting dead center, her legs over the edge. She didn't care that her white pants might get dirty, or that she could possible crease them. Right now, she just didn't care. She wanted to be alone, and she was. But that wouldn't be the case for long. The door at the back of the Aud creaked open, and a famaliar face poked in. Spotting Sharpay, Zeke made his way down to where she was, silently. He half expected her to yell at him to go away, or make some other rude comment. But the blonde was to busy wipping her eyes with the back of her hand. Ryan and Troy were the only ones aloud to see her cry.

Quietly, Zeke hoisted himself up beside her to sit. It was a risky move, but she didn't speak, or show anyother sign that told him he should go. The pair sat together for a moment, in the dark, not a sound. A low rumble of thunder filled the space, letting the two know it was storming outside now. **"He broke up with you, didn't he?"** Came zeke's voice after another long moment. Troy had always been one of his best friends. Troy knew how Zeke felt about Sharpay. Yet Troy still had gone out with her, and now, broke her heart. He hadn't been happy about his friend dating Shar. He never had, but he figured they were better for each other. Both popular, smart, talented. Zeke was just some basketball guy who baked, and came from a less wealthy part of town, living in a small house with his little sister and parents all his life. Troy was better on many levels. Sharpay clearly thought that too.

_He broke up with you, didn't he?_ Zeke's words broke the silence. Sharpay's head moved in a small nodding motion, not able to bring herself to speak it. She had been with Troy for only a few months now, and thought everything was going perfect. But aparently, he hadn't gotten over Montez, and was now back with her. She couldn't believe her luck. She really had loved Bolton, for the longest time. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and brought herself to look up at Zeke. He had always been there for her, through everything. When she didn't get the part in the winter musical one last year, he was there. When she had been tricked about the whole talent show over the summer, he was there. Him and his baked goods, always trying to make her feel better, no matter how many times she put him down. Over the years, since she first met him, she tried hard to ignore him. Yet somewhere along the line, she had developed a crush on the guy, denying it to herself and others. She didn't want to like him. Couldn't like him. But now she realized how much she did. She let herself lean into him, sobbing gently. He rubbed her back gingerly, and tried to calm her down. She stopped crying minutes later, and looked up at him. Her eyes showed thanks, showed her sorry. Zeke knew how to read those eyes too well. They showed affection. He knew they did. That's the way he had seen her look at Troy so many times before, and now, those eyes were looking at him. It was almost to hard to believe. He hugged her close, and she didn't resist, or pull away. The two sat there together the rest of the afternoon, silently. Sharpay finally saw what she had been missing all along. What had been right under her nose. Zeke finally was here with the girl of his dreams, his angel. At the end of the day, Zeke took Shar home. He told her to take care, and she finally spoke. **"Thank you."** She had said, words that were rare from Miss. Evans. She leaned over and kissed him, their lips meeting for the first time. She didn't let is last, pulling away before to long. **"I'll see you at school."** She said with a soft smile, before getting out of his old beat up car, and running through the rain to her door. Zeke sat there for what seemed like hours, not able to believe it. All it took was Troy breaking her heart for her to come to him. Something he hadn't wanted, but couldn't help be happy it happened.


End file.
